The Fight for Love
by SharinganAnbuSakura
Summary: Sakura has finally left for Sasuke, but there will be many dangers along the way. Will she get past them even with Itachi Uchiha in her way? Warning: Love Triangle will be in story later on and Itachi may seem OOC at times! [Complete!]
1. Chapter 1:Leaving

_**

* * *

An ItaSaku Story by SharinganAnbuSakura.**_

_**Here is the first chapter of Fight for Love. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! **_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Leaving**

It was finally happening. She was leaving the land of Konoha to find Sasuke. She was gonna bring him back no matter what happened. But she was leaving alone, without Naruto or Kakashi.

She had grown a lot since Sasuke left, from a weak genin, to a jounin that was the highest-ranking Anbu Captain. Then she was 12 but now she was 20 years old. Naruto had grown more than her though, as now he was also an Anbu Captain and in a few years, he would become the Sixth Hokage.

But now, as she started to step outside the village, she knew all the people she was leaving behind. Naruto, Kakashi, Ino, Tsunade, and other friends she would leave behind to find Sasuke and save him. It was harder than she thought leaving the village. But, it was even harder writing and leaving that letter to explain everything.

She finally started down the path that lead away from the Hidden Leaf Village. She wondered where Sasuke was. She hoped he hadn't forgotten about Team 7 and his best friends. She sighed as she took one long, last look at her home. She would become a missing-nin and they would send tracker ninjas to bring her back.

She couldn't have them following her. She silently gathered chakra in her hands. She clenched her fist and slammed them into the ground, creating a huge rocky wall to rise up and surround her.

She quickly jumped onto a tree limb and started jumping from limb to limb towards the next town.

* * *

Naruto came through the Hokage's door. "Has anyone seen, Sakura-chan?" He asked hopefully, rolling his thumbs around one another. Tsunade had her face in her hands and Kakashi-senpai was reading a slip of paper.

"Oh, Naruto…" Tsunade still had her face covered by her hands.

"She left…" Tsunade started crying.

"On a mission?" Naruto asked.

"Don't be stupid, Naruto. She left to go save Sasuke alone!" Tsunade scowled as she glared at him. Naruto stood in the middle of the room in complete utter shock. ' Why would she leave alone to go find Sasuke!?'

" Here." Kakashi handed him a piece of paper. Naruto read the piece off paper with trembling hands.

"Dear friends,

I'm leaving alone for Sasuke. Don't worry about me. Do not follow me, please. Naruto, I couldn't wait any longer. The guilt was killing me. Please forgive me, Naruto. I hope to see you guys soon.

Your Friend,

Sakura Haruno"

"This can't be happening." Naruto whispered quietly. Tsunade cried even more and Hokages never cried. Or so he had heard.

" I'm afraid it is. But we are going to go find her in the meantime." Kakashi said.

"We will?" Naruto asked, surprised. The only way he was going to leave was if Kakashi was with him. If remaining members had to save the rest of Team 7, so be it.

"You will lead a group of four more Anbu members to find her. Naruto, you'll be leading the search party. I think I can trust our future Hokage to find Sakura and Sasuke and bring them back." Tsunade spoke up to him.

"I already know who to choose, Tsunade-sama. I want Kakashi, Neji, Rock Lee, and Shikamaru to come with me." Naruto said shaking with excitement.

"So be it… Leave by tonight if you can. Bring those two back. We need them here for the village." Tsunade smiled slightly.

* * *

Sakura walked quietly through the town. It was nice to get out of Konoha, she had to admit. She noticed the town was growing quiet even though it early afternoon. Her suspicion was rising on whether to stay in this village, so she ran through the town and onto the trail.

She vanished into the forest to hide before anyone could see her. She sat against the trunk of the tree and she felt a little wet liquid drop on her nose. She looked up and saw it raining. 'Great, just what I need. Rain.'

She needed a break. She walked all night long to get to that town just to find out that she probably wasn't safe there. She needed to sleep here if she wanted to get to the Country of Sound with full strength. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, trying to listen to the birds quietly chirping. However, she heard nothing as she finally dozed off into a deep slumber.

* * *

"So, Itachi-san, who is this Kunochi?" the man asked quietly to his partner as they watched the pink haired girl sleep. Itachi stayed quiet as usual. He usually never answered his partner, being his cold, mysterious self.

"Will she help us with capturing the Kyuubi?" The man smirked.

"Yes." Itachi said coldly. "Use your sword to take her chakra, so she can't escape. We need this girl to help us, Kisame." Kisame walked toward the sleeping girl. He took his sword and sliced the air in front of her.

The girl whimpered when the sword ate her chakra. Her blue chakra was seen flowing into the sword from her. She woke up for a split second, but she dozed off.

"Taken care of." Kisame smiled darkly.

* * *

_**Well, there's chapter one! Hope you guys liked it. There will be much more. **_

_**Believe it!**_

_**This is my first fanfiction story!!!!**_

_**SharinganAnbuSakura**_


	2. Chapter 2:Escaping

_**Fight For Love**_

_**An ItaSaku Story by SharinganAnbuSakura.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Escaping**

Sakura woke up to two men looming over her. One was holding a big sword and he had a grey-blue color of skin. She blinked at him and wondered if he was a walking shark. She was defiantly dreaming.

However, they both looked strangely familiar. They wore black robes (or cloaks!) with red and white clouds scattered across the robe. 'Akatsuki members!! But which ones were they?'

"Want me to knock her out, Itachi-san?" the shark-like man asked, grinning darkly at her. 'Did he just say… Itachi? Itachi…Uchiha! Sasuke's older brother that was an S-ranked criminal. He destroyed his own clan and left Sasuke to hate him and try to destroy him whenever he got the chance.'

"Just tie her up, Kisame." Itachi stared coldly at her with his Sharingan eyes. 'That's what you think, fish boy! 'Inner Sakura yelled inside her mind.

"Will do." Kisame grinned, as he showed his shark-like teeth. Sakura stood up and faced him. She tried to gather chakra, but found herself unable to. She glared at Kisame, as she couldn't help thinking she was doomed.

"Your chakra is gone thanks to my sword, Samehada." Sakura stared at him, confused. She had to get away from both of them or she _would_ be captured. She threw a punch at Kisame's stomach, but he grabbed her arm and twisted it.

She let out a scream of pain. He grabbed the other arm also, and twisted it. The next thing she knew, Kisame let go and knocked her out with a punch in the stomach. Her aching body hit the tree, with a sickening crash and causing tree to fall down. She soon faded off into unconscious.

* * *

Itachi stood silently as Kisame wrapped the girl's arms together with bandages tightly. Kisame picked her up by wrapping one arm around her knees and one arm to support her back. She looked even more exhausted when they found her. "Let's go already. We need to get her to Deidara's area as soon as possible." Itachi ran on the trail to the next town. Kisame followed still holding the Kunochi.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes sleepily. She woke up in a soft bed. 'Was she home?' She thought drowsily as she stared at the ceiling. She was trying to remember what happened. She sat up quickly, only to fall back onto the bed with her arms aching. 

"Damn Akatsuki…" She mumbled. The door opened, revealing Itachi walking in. He stared coldly at her. 'What did _I_ do to you?'

"Come on, get up." Itachi ordered. 'No way to treat a lady!'

"Why?" Sakura asked. "For what?"

"For breakfast." He said. She was a little surprised, but she struggled to get up. Her arms ached even worse than the first time she tried to get up. But, eventually she managed to get up and a walk over to Itachi. He led her into the next room as he held the door open.

The room was big with all the furniture inside. There was a dining area and a big living area. Kisame was already sitting down, waiting for them in the dining room. Itachi sat besides Kisame quickly. Sakura sat on the opposite side of Itachi.

"So, who ordered this time?" Kisame asked Itachi.

"I did." Itachi replied. Kisame groaned after he answered. 'What is he groaning about?'

"He always orders something healthy." Kisame whispered in her ear. Sakura shrugged.

"Where is Sasori?" Kisame growled. Itachi hesitated. Sakura didn't know even _these_ Akatsuki members, let alone some Sasori guy.

"Who is Sasori?" She asked cautiously. Kisame and Itachi stared at each other. She could tell both of them were deciding whether or not to tell her or not. Kisame opened his mouth but Itachi beat him to explaining.

"He is another Akatsuki member. He is traveling with us for a while…" Itachi replied coolly. 'Well that didn't explain much. I _already_ knew he was an Akatsuki member! 'She just didn't understand this man. He never made sense to her.

He has the same calm composure and raven-like hair as Sasuke, yet he still more distant than Sasuke. She remembered Sasuke as if he just left yesterday. He always had pointless fights with Naruto and always called her annoying. Nevertheless, she still loved him anyway. But Sasuke didn't fight for himself as Itachi did; he fought for Team 7 and his friends.

'I will save you no matter what, Sasuke. As Naruto would say, "Believe it!" 'A knock on the door broke into her thoughts.

"Come on in, Sasori." Kisame called. A man that looked almost liked Gaara came in through the door before closing it shut. "Please say you have sake."

"No I don't." Sasori answered sarcastically while holding up a paper bag. "Who's is this young lady?" He gazed at her with an inquiring gaze. She thought he look so much like Gaara except he didn't have the gourd or the dark circles around his eyes. But Sasori seemed more friendly than Gaara.

"Young lady?" Sasori asked again after she didn't answer.

"Oh sorry. Haruno Sakura." She stammered, slightly embarrassed that she didn't answer him the first time.

"Hm. Nice name. You're named after Cherry Blossoms. It suites you." He complimented before giving her a slight nod.

"Food and sake already!" Kisame reminded Sasori, growling. Sasori smirked.

"Oh, you mean this?" He held the bag in front of Kisame. Kisame snatched the bag with a disgusted look on his face. She heard Sasori chuckle lightly.

"Thank god for sake!" Kisame got the bottle out and poured himself a cup full before drinking. 'Great… a drunken man with a sword is just what I need.' She thought slightly afraid.

She couldn't understand the three Akatsuki members. How could they be so different and yet have the same goal? Itachi was cold, mysterious, and distant while Sasori was sarcastic, fun loving, and nice. She sighed, as she felt helpless to get out of this place. Away from these criminals.

"Have you seen Deidara or Leader lately?" Sasori inquired. Itachi shook his head slightly.

"Deidara?" Sakura asked, puzzled. Sasori sighed.

"Another Akatsuki member." Kisame said before Sasori could answer.

"How many members are there?" She asked, curiosity get the best of her. Kisame sighed with pleasure as he got another cup of sake.

"Just how many questions are we gonna ask tonight, Sakura?" Sasori joked quietly. Sakura grinned slightly.

"Enough to make you ask." She saw Sasori and Kisame laugh while Itachi just quietly ate. 'Wait- when did he start eating? She didn't even notice him! Well at least she knew he was quiet and quick enough to do that.

"There are nine of us." Kisame replied.

"And where am I?" She inquired them.

"A hotel in a town near Konoha." Sakura stared at the ground, shocked. At this rate, it would take her too long to get to Sasuke. This was slowing her down completely. She had to hurry up and get to Sasuke.

"I don't feel hungry." She stood up as she stared Kisame eating hastily. He looked up at her.

"What?" He said through his full mouth. She and Sasori laughed a little. Itachi ignored them as he ate. 'All Uchiha clan members are the same.'

"Anyway, I'm going to bed. See you in the morning." She waved at them and went into her room. She closed the door as she looked around for a window. She found her escape.

She quietly opened the window and jumped onto the ground. Then, quickly, ran toward Konoha. She would hide there since they would think she might go to Sasuke. She would have to run there quickly before they noticed she was gone.

* * *

_**Getting interesting yet? I hope so. It makes you wonder why Sakura is running back to Konoha instead of just running off somewhere near the Sound Country. Maybe she misses them enough to go back. But we'll just have to see next chapter.**_

**_Thanks for all the reviews,everyone! As promised, there will be much more to come!!!_**

_**SharinganAnbuSakura**_


	3. Chapter 3:Fight to Save

_**Fight for Love:**_

_**An ItaSaku Story by SharinganAnbuSakura.**_

**_Thanks for all the reviews so far! _**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Fight**

She could see the gate, as she quickly ran into the village.

"Sakura-chan!!" She heard a familiar voice calling her right before she felt arms embrace her from behind. She turned around to see Naruto staring at her.

"Why is Sasuke not here?" He asked quietly. She held back her tears and sighed. She felt like a disappointment,but Naruto did deserve what to know what happened.

"I was detoured…unwillingly." Naruto's gazed at her, confused. "Akatsuki caught me… but I escaped. They have to be trailing me by now. I have to see Tsunade-sama!" He understood and he led her to Tsunade's office.

"Tsunade-sama!" She yelled as she burst through the door. Tsunade turned around from gazing out the window, and almost fell out of her chair.

"Sakura! Are you okay?" Tsunade got up from her desk and walked over to her.

"Besides my chakra slowly coming back, I'm fine." She sat down in a chair next to her.

"Tsunade-sama! I have something important to tell you!" She stared at her former teacher.

"What?" Tsunade asked, puzzled. Sakura shivered, as she told them both about what happened with the Akatsuki members. Both of them had their eyes wide open and were shocked when she finished.

Naruto clenched his fists while Tsunade cried softly. Kakashi stepped through the door and closed it quietly. He looked down at Sakura in shock.

"So it was true. You have returned." He gazed at her. However, this softness turned to seriousness. "We have a problem. They are here."

* * *

He could not believe she escaped. She really fooled him and the others. He was in disbelief that she was going where she ran away from. She made him feel stupid when he suddenly noticed her chakra signature was disappearing.She would pay for escaping soon. 

He thought of her as being a fool. She was leading him to the Kyuubi. He could finally take the container for himself. He noticed Konoha's gates closing behind him and the others.

"Maybe she actually did help us." Kisame grinned darkly. Itachi simply nodded. "Where is the Anbu?" Kisame asked. Itachi noticed too. It seemed odd to have no Anbu try to stop them.

Itachi searched the village for chakra signatures, but couldn't find Kunochi's or the kyuubi's. He was searching for them again when he saw Kisame stop and grin.

* * *

Sakura stood in front of the three Akatsuki members, smiling. She heard Kisame laugh darkly. "Just you against us?" 'This is gonna be a hard fight.' 

"Hm." She began to gather chakra in her hands. Naruto and Kakashi appeared in their Anbu armor besides her. Their masks were covering their faces but she could tell Naruto was excited.

Kisame stood there almost having a laughing fit. This would be too easy. He could kill them all quickly. But, that Kunochi's smile was beginning to annoy him. She would go down first.

Neji and Rock Lee appeared besides Naruto, while Ino and Shikamaru appeared besides Kakashi. Now, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino became visible behind them. She was starting to feel excited. Then finally, Tsunade, Asuma, Gai, and Kurenai appeared before them from smoke.

Itachi gazed over all the Leaf Shinobi. This would be an interesting fight. Two Byakugan users, two Tai-jutsu specialists, the Copy Ninja, the Kyuubi, the Hokage, and the pink haired Kunochi. He smirked. He would be one of the best shinobi's. No, the best.

Everyone just stood there for what seemed as years. Here they were by the closed gates of the village, awaiting for someone to start the fight. Would they be enough? Naruto seemed to notice she was worried, so he put a hand on her shoulder. She smiled and knew they would they might have a chance.

"Byakugan!" she heard Hinata and Neji whisper. Just only a few years ago, Neji hated Hinata enough to try and kill her in the preliminary exams. But now they fought for each other as cousins and teammates.She knew that she didn't want to underestimate either of them.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!" The fight began. Shikamaru's shadow stretched to Kisame but he avoided it carefully. As the shadow diminished, Kisame jumped towards the small army of Leaf Shinobi. Gai and Lee jumped up and delivered a kick towards Kisame's stomach but the big sword blocked it. Gai's and Lee's chakra poured into the sword making it gleam for a few minutes.

"Get out of the way!" Sakura and Tsunade slammed the ground with their firsts sending a fast traveling earthquake towards Kisame as he landed. It made a big gash in ankles before he jumped up back again.

Sasori had summoned some puppets to help fight with him. Kiba and Shino ran towards him. Shino released all his bugs while Kiba threw Akamaru a food pill. The dog changed as he did before when Naruto fought them in the preliminary exams. Nevertheless, Naruto won.

The bugs flew and crawled toward Sasori but his puppets were killing almost every single of them. The surviving ones were eating away at the wooden puppets. Termites, she smiled as she watched the puppets being eaten. The bigger Akamaru started biting off pieces of puppet while Kiba was trying to injure Sasori in close combat. Sasori found an opening and one of the puppets knocked Kiba on the ground, shaking.

Neji, Hinata, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura ran towards Itachi. Sakura saw Naruto and Kakashi make hand signs for their special jutsus.She knew Itachi would be the hardest to beat. He graduated the academy at age seven, at age eight he activated his Sharingan, became a Chuunin at ten, and at age thirteen he became a jounin and an Anbu squad leader. This would be one of the hardest fights considered that he has the Mangekyou Sharingan in his arsenal.

"Rasengan!" Naruto charged forward towards Itachi.

"Chidori!" Kakashi passed Naruto and thrashed his hand out towards Itachi's stomach, but it turned out to be a clone. Naruto's Rasengan hit the same spot Kakashi did. The real Itachi appeared behind them.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Sakura yelled as four shadow clones circled around her. They all summoned an incredible amount of chakra in their hands. They were waiting to strike. Itachi knocked down Kakashi into the ground and walked towards Naruto. She seized her opportunity and the clones and her punched the ground as hard as they could.

The blow sent Kisame onto the ground with his blood on his cloak. Sasori jumped in the air right before they slammed the ground, but most of his puppets were destroyed on impact. While Itachi appeared behind her. She swept her foot behind her but he was too fast. The clones disappeared before her eyes as he threw shuriken at them with great speed.

Itachi appeared in front of her now and punched her into the stomach, sending her into Ino. Ino tried to block Sakura, but failed. They both were sent to the ground and were dazed. Sakura and Ino stood up. Now her stomach was aching so bad she was shaking.

"You okay?" Sakura asked. Ino stood up and smiled. Both of them stared at the fighting. Kisame was cut up pretty bad, but he left a lot of other people worse off like Gai and Lee. Lee had a big gash on his arm while Gai had blood splattered all over his body. She would have to heal them all at this rate.

Kiba was on the battlefield, lifeless. "I got to save everyone…" She whispered. "Ino, please save Kiba and bring him over here." She nodded and ran through the fighting grounds. She quickly picked up Kiba in her arms and came back. Ino carefully layed him down on the ground and crouched down beside him.

Sakura saw the big gash on his leg and on his waist. She molded her chakra quickly and healed his waist. He groaned in pain. Then she moved onto the arm and healed it as well. He looked a little better, but she did all she could do for now.

"Take him to the hospital." Ino picked him up and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. She had to stop this fighting. No matter what she would have to. She looked over to see where Naruto was.

Itachi was fighting Naruto and Neji. Itachi made them freeze. 'No! Not the Mangekyou Sharingan! That's going to kill them! 'She ran towards Itachi and threw a punch.

It was another clone and she stared at it shocked as it turned into smoke. The real Itachi grabbed her outstretched arm's wrist and twisted it. She screamed in pain. He threw her into the closed gates of the village. Sakura winced as her body slammed into the gates.

She could feel her chakra getting drained away. She hated this. She felt weak. She weakly watched Naruto hold his own with Itachi.He really has grown, but what about what her?

Just like with Sasuke. She shot her head up, ignoring the pain. Just like Sasuke! She stood up, but her leg refused. She fell to the ground, and that's when she had it. This was going to end.

She struggled to get up but she stood up. She ran towards Itachi who was countering Naruto's Shadow Clones. She ran up behind him and…

* * *

Naruto froze as he saw what Sakura was doing. Ino had told him about what happened in the Forest of Death when he was unconscious. Sasuke was going to kill Dosu, another Sound Ninja, when Sakura ran up to him and hugged him. She told him to stop and he did. In the end the Sound Ninja, left them alone.

* * *

She hugged Itachi and he stood there completely shocked inside. He never would of thought she would have tried that. Where would some Kunochi get something like this? He wouldn't show he was shocked though.

* * *

"Please…Stop…" She whispered as she softly cried. She continued to hug him. 

She remembered the day Sasuke and her fought the Sound Ninja. He had just gotten the curse mark from Orochimaru and he was about to kill Dosu. He wasn't the same Sasuke after that. It was all Orochimaru's fault that this happened.

What would have happened if he never got the curse mark though? Would it really be better? If she never came to the Chuunin exams, this would have never happened. She cursed herself, but she would have to get over it.

After Sasuke had broken Zaku's arms and came after Dosu, Sakura realized it wasn't the same Sasuke. She then ran up from behind him and hugged him. "Please… Stop…" she cried. "Please…"

Sasuke stopped because of her. But now this was different. It was a man she hardly knew, who was attacking her village and friends. She couldn't let Itachi destroy everyone and the village. She would rather die then let him do that.

Itachi didn't respond or move. However, she could fell him still breathing. "Why…?" He answered coldly. This was the village's last chance.

"I'll give you…anything you want if you just leave the village and people w-who live in it a-alone." She tried to have a steady voice but she was still sobbing. Her strength was draining away quickly, as she felt him breath normally.

"Anything…?" He repeated softly. She was still hugging him, even though her grip was starting to loosen.

"Fine, I will stop. We will talk about this later." She weakly smiled before falling on the ground unconscious. 'Sasuke…'

* * *

_**WOW. Sakura is really giving it all, eh? Wonder what's gonna happen in the next chapter. What will happen to Sakura? **_

**_Chapter 4 Preview: Naruto felt his heart being ripped out. All fighting had stopped. Sakura was on the ground, breathing heavily as she lie unconcious behind Itachi._**

**_I will get the next chapter up by tomorrow hopefully. Thanks for all the reviews! I am happy to hear everyone has liked this story so far. _**

_**SharinganAnbuSakura**_


	4. Chapter 4: Heartbreaking Departure

_**Fight for Love:**_

_**An ItaSaku Story by SharinganAnbuSakura**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Heartbreaking Departure**

Naruto felt as if his heart being ripped out. All fighting stopped. Sakura was on the ground, breathing heavily as she lie unconscious behind Itachi. She had pushed herself too hard, like Rock Lee when he fought against Gaara in the preliminary exams.

Kisame and Sasori made their way through the kunai and shuriken on the ground to Itachi. Itachi turned around and picked the unconscious girl up. "Get your hands off her!" Naruto threatened. Itachi glanced at Naruto. His Sharingan reminded him of Sasuke except with the more menacing look.

Itachi remained quiet for a moment before answering. "We made a deal. Now that I fulfilled my part of the deal, she must fulfill hers." Naruto noticed everyone was giving Itachi a death glare.

"And what was that deal, Uchiha?" Tsunade stepped forward towards Itachi. Kisame and Sasori were glancing at each other with shocked gazes. 'What could make them shocked? Was is it the deal? Or just the fact that Sakura actually hugged and stopped Itachi?'

"She offered to do anything if we left this village and the people in it alone. He accepted." Kisame explained with a dark grin on his features. Naruto clenched his fist in anger. 'She didn't have to do that! Why didn't she just kill him when she had the chance?'

"She saved us…" Rock Lee announced almost despairingly. Naruto saw the ninja starting to cry. "She gave up everything so she could save the village and us."

"Look at Sakura!" Ino gasped. Naruto spun around to see Sakura. What he saw made his heart ache. She was smiling weakly even though she was unconscious.

"Now if you don't mind, we need to leave." Sasori replied as Itachi adjusted Sakura in his arms.

"What are you going to do with her?!" Naruto stepped towards Itachi.

"It's our business. Not yours." Itachi replied coldly. Kisame laughed darkly.

"So we will never see her again?" Ino started to cry into Shikamaru's shoulder. Naruto noticed he tolerated it for once.'All we can do now, is just hope for the best and that they will let her live.' Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"You'll probably see her again. She just won't be on your side when you meet her next time. " Sasori grinned. "We did need a medic. Lucky for us to have finally found one of the best."

Naruto's blood was starting to boil. Kakashi put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto looked up at Kakashi. "We'll save her someday. Don't worry." Naruto saw a tear forming in his eyes but Kakashi never did actually cry.

"If we're done, open the gates so we can leave." Kisame ordered. There was a soft groan heard. Naruto and all the Leaf Shinobi stared at Sakura in shock.

* * *

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. Her whole body ached and her chakra was low. She struggled to look up. She saw Sasuke. Her eyes widened. 

"S-Sasuke-k-kun?" She stared at him, ignoring the pain in her eyes.

"No…Itachi." She could begin to make out the lines on Itachi's face and the blood red Sharingan. Sakura felt like an idiot to think that Sasuke would be here. He was still with Orochimaru and Kabuto. Her eyes narrowed.

"Let me down now." She demanded softly. Itachi hesitated but he did lay her down on the ground. She coughed up blood onto the ground. She heard a gasp from someone.

"Sakura-chan!" She felt a soft embrace as she struggled to look up. It was Naruto.

"Oh come on, Sakura-chan! We can't lose you!" She felt something wet on her face. She knew it was his tears. 'Was this the really right thing to do? I can't stand to see Naruto like this.'

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun…" She whispered. She put her hands on the ground, attempting to stand up. Her knees shook as she slowly stood up. Naruto held her arm to support her.

Sakura coughed up more blood onto the ground as she flinched in pain. She opened her eyes again to see her friends in front of her. They all had worried looks on their faces and she also noticed some of them were crying. "The only reason I m-made that d-deal was to save our village and everyone. Including all of you." She grinned weakly.

She watched Tsunade walk up to her."You need healing now. Lay down." Sakura shook her head. Tsunade stared at her with a confused look on her face.

* * *

Itachi stared at the Kunochi. He couldn't help feeling impressed. She was giving up everything to save her village and friends. 

Not too many things impress him, but this pink-haired Kunochi did. She was going to give up everything even though she could die. He was sure she knew all the risks.

"Tsunade-sama, I'll be able to take care of it. Just don't worry." Sakura gave a big fake smile before starting to shake.

Itachi walked behind her and caught her in his arms before she collapsed. "Bye everyone…you have to promise me something…"She started slowly.

"What is it, Sakura-chan?" Itachi saw Naruto and the other Shinobi were listening intently.

"Save Sasuke…if I can't…"She smiled one last time before falling unconscious again. Itachi lifted her up in his arms and carried her to the gate as it was starting to open.

* * *

_**"**_Itachi!" Naruto called out to him. Itachi stopped but didn't turn around. "If you kill her, I'll track you down and destroy you." Itachi started walk again until he was out of Naruto's sight.

* * *

As he carried her on the trail, he could feel her breathing heavily. "That is a stronger Kunochi then I originally thought." Sasori commented, breaking the silence. 

"You should have seen my face when I saw her hug you, Itachi." Kisame laughed quietly. Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Why? Did your eyes pop out of your head at the sight?" Sasori smirked. Itachi watched Kisame sigh. Then his attention turned to the girl. She was slowly beginning to wake up.

* * *

**_Ok That was a bad ending for this chapter. I know. But there will be more chapters soon and hopefully those will have better endings._**

**_Preview for Chapter 5: "So, where do you plan on going this time?" He stared coldly at her. " I'll be back once I'm done." She quietly said. _**

**_Ooh. Can you believe Sakura so far? Would any of you readers actually do that? Eh, I probaly would ._**

**_I'll probaly have the next chapter up by June 2, 2007. Hope everyone has liked the chapters so far and thanks for all the reviews!! _**

**_SharinganAnbuSakura_**


	5. Chapter 5:The Goal Realized

_**The Fight for Love**_

_**An ItaSaku Story by SharinganAnbuSakura**_

**Bold: Inner Sakura talking **(This is something new. Since Inner Sakura hardly seems to talk until now!)

' ' Someone's thoughts.

" ": Someone talking.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. (Sadly!!)**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Goal Realized**

She opened her eyes slowly before being blinded by the sunlight. Sakura looked up to see Itachi glance at her. "Whoa, you're awake already?" She heard Kisame ask, shocked. She nodded wearily.

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked the three Akatsuki members.

"Only about half a day." Sasori answered.

"Geez. After Itachi beating you up before you guys made the deal, I thought you would be out for at least a week." Sasori grinned.

"Deidara! What are you doing out here?" She heard Kisame call out of surprise.

"Heard you guys caused trouble in Konoha. How did it go and who's the girl?" A man with long blond haired man gave her an inquiring glance.

Sakura was about to open her mouth to answer when Sasori answered for her. "That's Sakura. We didn't get to do much with her around." Sasori and Kisame sighed in unison. They probably wanted to kill some people, but she had stepped in too early. At least she had done something right.

"You didn't have to follow me. You could have just went and killed some other people." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Well, who's fault is that for running away?" Kisame grinned, which made Sakura sigh.

"Not my fault someone captured me when I was going to save Sasuke." Sakura replied, starting to feel her blood boil. She was completely slowed down thanks to them. She really wanted to save Sasuke from Orochimaru, but could she really do that?

"We needed you for the Kyuubi container. Which we plan to get as soon as you become an Akatsuki member…" Itachi coldly answered. 'Always cold! It is always the same thing with him!'

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked, ignoring Itachi's coldness.

"A better hotel than the last one." Deidara smirked."I heard about what happened."

"We can lock the windows this time." Sasori joked. Sakura laughed. She felt Itachi's body tense up a little. She glanced at Itachi through the corner of her eyes.

"Kisame. Sasori. Wanna make a little wager?" Deidara challenged.

"How much you offering?" Kisame asked with a dark grin. Deidara had a smirk on his face.

"I could buy all the sake for a month if I lose to you, Kisame." Deidara gave a mischievous look at Kisame. "If I lose to you Sasori, I'll do about anything you want."

"You got a deal, Deidara." Sasori and Kisame said in unison.

"I'm not done yet. If I win, you both have to try clay art." Deidara laughed. Sakura couldn't help laughing too.

"You're on, Clay Boy." Kisame started running towards the hotel. The hotel wasn't very far away, but she could barely see it from where they were. Sasori started charging after them.

"Can we use weapons this time?!" Sasori yelled at Kisame.

"Only if you think you can!" Kisame called at him. Sasori summoned some puppets and sent them after Kisame. Kisame took his sword and blocked them.

Deidara made a white clay bird and jumped on it. He then started riding on the bird after them. All three of them were soon out of her sight. She laughed softly.

"Are they always like this?" She looked up at Itachi. He didn't answer. 'Don't forget he is distant and never answer anybody.'

"No." He replied. She sighed. She felt her stomach lurch and she coughed up more blood onto the ground in front of her. "You're stubborn and foolish." Itachi said, kneeling down.

"Well you're cold and distant, but I don't complain." He layed her down on the ground.

"You better heal before you cough up anymore blood. Now, be quiet." Itachi ordered. She wanted to protest but decided she better not. She shouldn't talk back to an S-ranked criminal. She closed her eyes.

She felt his chakra flow through her body. Her stomach was surged with pain, but she felt it relax after the chakra swept over it. It was a painful process, but it healed within a few minutes. Sakura opened her eyes to see Itachi stand up. She did feel much better.

"Thanks." Her eyes shifted away from his stare. "Itachi?" She asked.

"Hm?" She turned to stare at Itachi.

"Why did you agree to my offer?" She asked out of curiosity. Itachi hesitated. She could tell he wasn't going to give a simple answer. He was finding just the right words to tell her.

"We needed a new medic. Besides, I think you might be able to meet the Leader soon to become an Akatsuki member." Itachi started walking towards the hotel without waiting for her. She stood up and clenched her fists. 'Too evil to help a girl up?'

As she followed him, she couldn't help thinking about saving Sasuke. For all she knew, Orochimaru could have his body now. She shivered at the thought. Sakura would have to run away to him eventually.

"We're here." She heard Itachi's deep voice break into her thoughts. Itachi quickly entered and grabbed a key for a big suite from the man behind the desk. They walked up to the third floor and opened the door.

"Nice suite." She complimented as she gazed around the room.

"Yep." Sasori appeared in front of them. "Deidara won the race." Sasori rolled his eyes. "God I hate clay."

"Better than puppets." Deidara grinned.

"I hate you both." Kisame growled. Sakura held in a laugh, but it was still funny.

"Three bedrooms…" Deidara smiled mischievously. "Five people. Sakura has to have to share a room too. We wouldn't want her escaping again." Deidara reminded everyone.

"I think the two losers should share a room. I call master bedroom." Deidara went through the door and closed it behind him.

"Did he just suggest I sleep in the same room as Itachi?" She muttered. She walked into the nearest room. She noticed it was another master bedroom. She stood there shocked. 'I'm not sleeping on the floor!'

She took off her sandals and crawled under the covers. The bed was nice and comfy as she layed on it. She soon fell asleep under the warm covers.

* * *

She woke up to see it was late evening. She turned around in the sheets and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she noticed Itachi walk in. She yawned. 

He discarded his robes and sat down in a chair. "We need to discuss our deal." He quietly said. She nodded slightly.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked him. Sakura saw his Sharingan turn off.

"We need a strong medic and you would probably work." He explained quietly. "You'll become an Akatsuki member in the process." Sakura bit her lip.

"I accept. I won't go back on my word." Sakura turned around to face the window. She might never see her friends again. Or she would, but she might have to kill them. She quietly sighed.

She felt the bed deepen on the other side. She turned her head to see Itachi on the opposite side of the bed. He had his back to her.

"What are you doing?" She asked, confused.

"Trying to sleep. I'm not sleeping on the floor." He replied coldly.

"Well, neither am I." She turned around to face the window again. She didn't like the idea of Itachi next to her. However, she was too tired to worry as she fell asleep again.

* * *

Sakura woke up with a jolt. She had just had a nightmare about Sasuke leaving in search of power. The image was stuck in her mind as she started to cry softly. She had forgotten where she was for a split second, but sadly remembered where she was. 

"Something wrong…?" Itachi asked, obviously awakened by her. He turned around to face her.

"How would you know?" She asked quietly.

"Hard to miss someone crying out, "Please don't go." Sakura felt more tears flow down her cheeks. He sat up and wiped her tears away.

"I-Itachi…?" He caressed her cheek before laying back down and turning around. Her head was beginning to spin. '**What the hell?' Inner Sakura yelled from inside her mind.**

'I don't know. But at least someone cares.' '**Are you starting to love him?!' Inner Sakura grumbled in disbelief. **'No! I love Sasuke! But now, I'm confused!'

'**You have to get away from Itachi! Forget the deal! '**But…' **Forget it!' **Sakura turned around and faced Itachi's back. Itachi did act as if he cared for her.

But, he did act cold and distant her. But then why did he wipe her tears away? Even where she was in bed, she could feel heat radiating off him. 'I must stay loyal to Sasuke. But…'

Sakura sighed and layed her head down on her pillow. 'I need to get to Sasuke. Even if it means breaking this deal and putting my life in danger. Once I see the opportunity, I will escape this place. Sasuke, I am coming for you…' With that last thought in her mind, she quietly fell asleep.

* * *

She woke up to see Itachi starting to get up. She yawned and sat up. Itachi walked into the bathroom and shut the door. 'If the water starts running, I can escape!' She drowsily thought. She heard the water start to run after a few minutes and she smirked. 

She quickly made a Shadow Clone that looked exactly like her. She then jumped off the bed and put her sandals on. 'By the time Itachi gets out of the bathroom and notices the Shadow Clone, I'll be too far away for him to catch me.' She opened the window, which creaked loudly. She froze and listened for any sudden movements.

She assured herself there were none. She walked onto the side of the roof and closed the window. She then jumped off the roof and onto the ground. Her Shadow Clone would distract Itachi or at least fool him until she was out of the town. She ran to the entrance of the town and looked back.

The whole town was quiet and peaceful. She grinned and transformed into an ordinary nomad woman. She couldn't like herself if Itachi found her, even though he would probably know it was her chakra signature. She swiftly walked into the dark forest, leaving to find her dearly beloved, Sasuke.

* * *

Itachi always felt better after he took a quiet, peaceful relaxing bath. But this time, it felt strange and he was sure something had changed. He quickly got dressed and threw on his robe. He opened the door and noticed Sakura sitting up. 

She was staring out the window. He noticed her chakra seemed much lower than when he last saw her. Her chakra signature was the same, but she seemed different. He started searching the room with his Sharingan for anything missing and he found her sandals were missing. He threw a kunai at Sakura and it struck her neck.

"You're pretty stupid for someone from the Uchiha clan. You let your guard down." She smiled at him when blood dripped down her neck.

"A shadow clone… So, where do you plan on going this time?" He stared coldly at her.

"Well you won't find me anytime soon." The shadow clone coughed up blood onto the bed.

"So you're going to break the deal?" He saw uncertainty flicker in her eyes. She gazed at the window still.

"I'll come back once I'm done." She whispered. Her eyes narrowed.

"I'll find you. You're more foolish than I originally thought." The Shadow clone disappeared into a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, the clone was gone.

* * *

_**Finally done with typing this!! I hardly got anytime type this up, since I was so busy! Thank you for all the suggestions, feedbacks, and reviews!! Chapter 6 will be up after i come back from vacation!! I'm gonna be gone a week and i won't have a laptop to update chapter 6!! Sorry! (**_

_**Chapter 6 Preview: **_**"**We have to go save her now! Who knows what they are doing to torture her!" Naruto demanded.

"We have to go along with the deal." Neji quietly reminded him.

"It's not our deal! I don't want to lose the rest of my team!" Naruto turned his back on his friends. 'We already lost Sasuke, but why Sakura?'

_**Hmm. Well I think this was a little longer chapter. Sorry with the wait for this chapter! Anyways, hope ya enjoy this story!**_

_**SharinganAnbuSakura**_


	6. Chapter 6:A Shocking Return

_**The Fight for Love**_

_**An ItaSaku Story by SharinganAnbuSakura**_

**_Finally! An update!!!_**

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Shocking Return**

** "**We have to go save her now! Who knows what they are doing to torture her!" Naruto demanded.

"We have to go along with the deal." Neji quietly reminded him. Naruto shot Neji a death glare and clenched his fists.

"It's not our deal! I don't want to lose the rest of my team!" Naruto turned his back on his friends. 'We already lost Sasuke, but why Sakura?'

"Then let's go." Ino spoke up and gave a thumbs-up to Naruto. "We lost Sasuke, so why must we just sit here and wait for Sakura to be lost also? Let's go save Forehead Girl." Naruto gave Ino a quick glance of gratitude.

"Even if we did go after them, we'll need at least two teams. One to lead and another to follow farther back incase of an ambush." Shikamaru explained with a calm tone.

"If we get her back, they'll destroy the village." Kakashi sighed. 'Either way we lose something precious to all of us.'

"We all know that. We all agreed to stay and fight back." Naruto gave a big smile to Kakashi. 'He's not afraid to fight back. Something I would expect from Naruto, the hyperactive knucklehead ninja.'

"Ok, so who's on which ANBU squad?" Kakashi asked, shaking his head in disbelief. 'Why are we doing this? Sakura, you are lucky to have so many friends that care for you. '

"Team one should consist of Naruto, Kakashi, Ino, Neji, and Me. Team two will have Rock Lee, Hinata, Asuma, Gai, and Shino." Shikamaru ordered.

"When do we set out?" Rock Lee asked, grinning.

"We all leave tonight. Team one must get a head start for all the risks we are about to take. If Team one is our strongest team, and if they are caught in an ambush, Team two must be there to help out as soon as possible."

"Don't worry. We'll be there when you guys get caught." Rock Lee jokingly replied. Shikamaru sighed loudly, causing Neji to smirk and Naruto to snicker.

" What a drag… I'm stuck with a bunch of idiots…" Naruto glared at Shikamaru.

"I wouldn't be calling the future Hokage that." Naruto grinned mischievously. Rock Lee and Ino laughed at Shikamaru and Naruto.

"L-let's hu-hurry a-and s-ave S-Sakura ch-chan…" Hinata quietly reminded them. Naruto's and Kakashi's eyes narrowed.

"Hinata's right. We are sitting here laughing while she can be dying." Naruto gaze turned serious, as he looked at all his friends.

"Just think of all the things they are doing to her or could be doing to her…"Ino shook slightly at all the thoughts. "They could be torturing her for information on the village. They could be letting her drown in her own blood. They could-"

"ENOUGH!" Rock Lee and Naruto yelled at her. Ino started focusing at the ground after being told to be quiet by a glare Rock Lee and Naruto shot her. Tears escaped her eyes and she watched a cherry blossom float onto the ground. She wasn't the only one that saw it, as Naruto and Kakashi watched it.

'Our cherry blossom of the Hidden Leaf Village is gone.' Naruto was cruelly reminded by the resemblance. 'Why Sakura? Why did it have to be _Sakura_? Not him or Sasuke.'

"We shouldn't be thinking of all the things that they are doing to Sakura." Shino spoke up. Naruto listened intently as Shino explained, never letting his gaze leave the fallen cherry blossom. "Think of all the times we have had with her and the memories we will all share when we save her and bring her back to the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

Naruto felt tears sting his eyes as they flowed down his cheeks. He still watched the fallen cherry blossom. A sudden wind caused the cherry blossom to blow around and land on Naruto's shoulder. He gasped in surprise. "Don't worry Sakura… We are coming to save you. Just don't die."

Kakashi softly stared at the cherry blossom and Naruto. 'He's right. Your friends will not leave you. We will stand by you always no matter what. '

Ino watched the cherry blossom with her body shaking with uncontrollable tears hitting the ground below her. 'Don't worry, Forehead. We're coming to save you from that bastard.'

"…Those who abandon their friends are worse then trash…" Kakashi quietly murmured and Naruto gasped again.

_ "In the ninja world, those who don't follow the rules are trash. But, you know… Those that don't take care of their friends are worse than trash." _

Those words echoed through Naruto's mind. "Wise words, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto gave a small smile at Kakashi and he returned with a small smile of his own through his mask.

* * *

Sakura slowed her pace and looked behind her. 'So he caught on as expected. He's already coming after me.' She sighed and changed back to her normal self. "That stupid Uchiha." She muttered quietly. 

As she walked through the forest, her mind wandered. She couldn't help thinking about Naruto. He stood up even to Itachi to save her. Maybe he wasn't that bad after all…

Then her mind went to Sasuke. She still remembered him even through all the years from being away from him. He haunted her dreams almost every night. She wondered what would happen to Team 7 even if they reunited. She narrowed her eyes, knowing that it would never be the same.

She approached the borderline of the Waterfall Country. She groaned out in frustration, "I'm lost!" She sensed a considerably well hidden chakra signature coming from behind her.

She quickly grabbed a kunai from her weapons pouch and held it close to her side. The chakra signature was now behind her and she gave a smirk. 'Bring it on! Inner Sakura yelled.' She drew chakra to her foot and swept it behind her to sweep the enemy off their feet. However, the enemy grunted and jumped backwards, causing her to turn around to face the enemy.

She dropped the kunai at her feet. The enemy smirked and stepped closer to her.

"H-How…?" Her voice trembled as she looked at the young man in front of her. "H-How…Sasuke-kun…?"

* * *

"Sakura…" Sasuke gave a small smirk. She looked completely shocked and was shaking. Her eyes were widened and had tears flowing down her cheeks. He stepped closer and embraced her in a hug. She just stood there with his arms around her, and kept shaking and sobbing. 

"Is this real…?" She choked out. "Are you really here, Sasuke-kun…?" He embraced her tighter. 'He is here! But…how?' She continued to sob.

"Don't worry, Sakura. I am here for you." Sasuke bent down and quietly murmured in her ear. 'Oh sure he is here for you, _now._ Inner Sakura snorted in disgust.' "I won't leave you ever again, Sakura." 'Is he telling the truth…?'

"How do I know you won't, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura looked up and stared into his onyx black eyes. She still had tears flowing down her cheeks and she saw pain and regret flash in his eyes before they faded back to their normal unrevealing onyx eyes.

"Cause now I am here." She let her head hit his chest and started sobbing even harder into his chest. He drew her closer to him and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I love you…Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered softly. He brought a hand up to her head and stroked her pink hair gently. She closed her eyes and wished she could stay like this forever with Sasuke.

"Thank you…Sakura." Her eyes widened at his words. She looked up and gave him a true smile. 'He's the same as always except more loving. Inner Sakura sighed.' Sasuke then did something she would never think he would ever do to her.

He kissed her passionately and continued to gently stroke her hair. She returned the kiss with little hesitation. Her vision was becoming blurry and she was becoming exhausted. She broke the kiss for oxygen and from shock.

She looked at him with a small smile. "We better stay here for the night." She shook her head at him.

"We can't." Her tears ceased as she leaned her head against his chest again. "Itachi is coming after us. _Me._" Sakura looked up to see revenge and confusion show in his eyes.

"Why is he coming after you, Sakura?" He raised an eyebrow and stopped stroking her hair. She began to shake in his arms again.

'Damn. I have to tell him that I am a medic and a struck a deal with Itachi?! Inner Sakura screamed.' "He is forcing me to make me be the Akatsuki medic…" She slowly began. Sasuke released his grip around her and stared at her, slightly shocked.

"Sasuke-kun…there's something else I must tell you…" Sakura rubbed her upper bare arms. Sakura knew she had his attention by the stare he gave her. "I made a deal with Itachi…" Sasuke's eyes widened with shock, surprise, and anger.

"Why..?" He coldly replied. She flinched at the reply. She hated it when he gave her cold answers. It felt so wrong and it hurt her in her heart. 'All he cares is killing Itachi. He will only love us after Itachi is dead. He only wants me to resurrect his clan with him and that is all. Inner Sakura clenched her fists angrily and glared.'

"Cause I chose to save _our_ village." Sakura looked up and glared at him. 'That stupid bastard and revenge.' "I promised him anything if the Akatsuki and him would leave our village alone for good. We both accepted each others terms." Sakura clenched her fists.

"How could you? You signed your freedom and your life away to him!" Sasuke returned a glare. He hit a nerve. Her eyes hardened and shot him a death glare that signified he should shut up.

"I did it to save my village. If you were loyal to your village instead of your ambition, you would do the same thing! However, _you're _obsessed with killing your brother, you left your own village and _me_. You know what else?" Sakura gathered chakra in her fists and gave a smirk to Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke answered.

"You're exactly like your brother. You left the village for the same thing he did. Power. He left for power to be the best Shinobi didn't he?" Sakura changed her position to her fighting form. "You left for power to find and kill him." Sasuke gave the coldest glare in the world to her.

"We are NOT the same. He murdered his _own_ clan. I would never do that." Sasuke retorted with anger flaring in his onyx eyes. Sakura snorted in disgust.

"You may have not killed your clan, but…" Sakura narrowed her eyes dangerously. "You killed my heart." Sasuke activated his Sharingan and adjusted to fighting position.

"It was all his fault, Sakura." Sasuke snapped out. "If he never killed the clan, then this would never have happened." Sakura snorted in disgust.

"It doesn't excuse you for what you did to the village." Sakura started to gather chakra in her hands. "That is not his fault. It is yours." Sasuke quickly grabbed a kunai and charged at her, with a death glare.

Sakura smirked and carefully watched Sasuke's movements. Sasuke was on the verge of using a frontal attack and she swiftly dodged. She countered with a chakra infused hand into his back, which caught him off guard. She took his moment of his confusion, and slammed her other fists harder into his back, which sent him through the clearing and into a big cherry blossom tree. She heard a sickening thud and rushed to the edge of the clearing to get a closer look at Sasuke.

"Just because you're my teammate and friend, doesn't mean I won't hurt you, Sasuke-kun." Sakura spat the venomous words out. Sasuke looked up with hatred and pain in his crimson Sharingan eyes. He stood up and leaned against the tree with a hand, before glaring at her.

"Sakura, it's not my fault the clan died. It's not my fault that I left the village for power in order to kill my murderous brother. It's all his fault for killing the clan and making me hate him enough to set a lifelong goal of destroying him to avenge my clan."

Sakura's gaze softened and felt tears sting her eyes.

"But this time, you can always be beside me in my fight against him. After we do manage to kill him, we can be together and go back to Konoha." Sasuke softly promised. Sakura looked up at him with tears streaming down her face.

Sasuke disappeared and materialized behind her. She turned her head around to see a small smile on his face. She turned around and shortly after, felt a small embrace from behind her. "Sasuke-kun…" She felt herself become exhausted and closed her eyes. She felt the back of her head fall against Sasuke's chest as she fell into a deep sleep.

"I promise, Sakura. I will never leave you again. All we need to do is kill Itachi once and for all…" He bent down and whispered in her ear, knowing she was already asleep in his arms.

* * *

_**Poor Sakura. She must be confused. Very confused. How in the world did Sasuke get away from Orochimaru? Hehe. Next chapter, maybe? The chapters are going to start coming faster. Believe it! **_

_**Sorry I have been gone so long. Ahh, don't hurt me. I had vacation, which was awesome. **_

_**Please Review!**_

_**SharinganAnbuSakura**_


	7. Chapter 7:One Last Promise

_**The Fight For Love**_

_**An ItaSaku Story by SharinganAnbuSakura**_

* * *

**Chapter 7: One Last Promise**

Itachi could finally sense Sakura's chakra signature, but he also sensed his foolish little brother's signature also. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he watched his brother set the pink haired Kunochi against the cherry blossom tree gently. He jumped down from the tree and landed behind his brother.

"You have feelings for the new Akatsuki medic." It was more of a statement then a question. Sasuke turned around with anger and hate burning in his eyes. Itachi noted that something about him had changed. His hatred wasn't fueled by him now, but something else.

"Itachi, you made Sakura suffer." Sasuke glared at his brother with coldness. Itachi smirked darkly. Sasuke's Sharingan eyes flickered to the side as he heard Sakura whimper, as she lay unconscious. Itachi's interest grew as in why she was whimpering in her sleep.

"You made the Kunochi suffer. I had no part in your actions towards her." Itachi calmly replied with a cold stare at his younger brother. Sasuke clenched his fists and charged at Itachi with a battle cry. Itachi caught the punch Sasuke threw at him and threw him behind him. He heard a crash and a growl.

"You had a part in everything, Itachi! You killed our clan without thinking twice about it! You're the only reason I left the village for power. It was all because of you!" Itachi turned around to see his brother forming hand seals.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke blew a big fiery fireball at Itachi, who merely dodged and disappeared. Itachi materialized behind Sasuke and kicked him in the back, sending Sasuke forward onto the ground.

"I had nothing to do with you leaving the village. That was of your own accord. As was leaving the Kunochi behind for power." Itachi stated calmly as he quickly grabbed a kunai from his weapon holster. Sasuke stood up and grabbed his own kunai, then charged. The sound of metal clashing was heard as they stood holding each other off. Itachi brought his other arm up and grabbed Sasuke's arm.

He roughly gripped it and tightly crushed it. Sasuke let out a scream full of pain and brought his leg around to kick Itachi's side. Itachi let go and disappeared only to appear behind Sasuke. Sasuke immediately dodged Itachi's punch and swept his feet behind him to knock his brother off his feet, but failed miserably as Itachi jumped over him.

'Foolish little brother…He is still the same. Weak. Hopeless. Foolish.' Sasuke looked up and froze as he saw the Mangekyou Sharingan. Itachi smirked coldly at his brother. "Still weak as always." The pinwheels began to spin as his brother's arms went up to his head and screamed out of more pain.

Sasuke shook and fell to his knees. He was gripping his head as he saw the images of the clan being killed over and over again. They wouldn't stop and he could feel the verge of unconsciousness coming upon him. "Damn you, Itachi!" He snarled at him as he watched his clan drop to the floor with blood splattered over them repeatedly.

Sasuke closed his eyes and fell to the ground, unconscious. Itachi smirked and his eyes focused on the Kunochi, who was still asleep even after the fight. He silently walked over to her and picked her bridal style. He saw her eyes flutter open for a few seconds and heard her quietly say his brother's name before falling back asleep.

Sasuke woke up and slammed his fist into the ground. "Sakura!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She was gone as was his brother. 'Why can't I protect my comrades? Am I that weak?' His eyes hardened darkened as he stood up.

He grinned darkly. "I'll come for you, Sakura. Don't get too attached to him while I'm coming." He remembered what he put on the back of her neck.

_Sasuke disappeared and materialized behind her. She turned her head around to see a small smile on his face. She turned around_ _and shortly after, felt a small embrace from behind her. "Sasuke-kun…" She felt herself become exhausted and closed her eyes. She felt the back of her head fall against Sasuke's chest as she fell into a deep sleep._

_"I promise, Sakura. I will never leave you again. All we need to do is kill Itachi once and for all…" He bent down and whispered in her ear, knowing she was already asleep in his arms._

* * *

Sakura's eyes fluttered open as she realized she was in soft, big bed. She sat him and tried to remember what happened. 'Oh yeah. Sasuke… Where is he anyways?' She gazed around the room and her eyes widened. "You're finally awake." His soft deep voice spoke.

"How…?" Her eyes began to feel with tears. "Did you kill him?!" She screamed at him and he merely ignored her. She glared at Itachi, who was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. All she could feel was hatred and anger towards him.

She reached for a weapon in her pouch, but found none. She let a growl out from her growing frustration. She tried to gather chakra in her hand and realized she had none to use. 'What the Hell?!'

"Kunochi, you were drained of chakra shortly after arriving here." Itachi said as if reading her mind. He smirked at her reaction. 'I hate that smirk! I should wipe that smirk off his face!'

"What did you do to Sasuke?!" She screamed at him and she stood up. She jumped off the bed and tried to throw a punch at him. He caught her fist and before she knew it, she was pinned against the wall. His face was an inch from hers and she hated it. It was too close for her.

He didn't answer and stared into her eyes with his crimson eyes. His hot breath was making her skin tingle. She struggled in his grip but his hands prevented her from moving. His strong warm hands were pinning her arms against the wall as she avoided eye contact with the Uchiha.

'Sasuke, where the hell are you when I need you?' He took one hand off, while still holding her against the wall, and gripped her chin. He made her head turn to look at him. "My foolish little brother is fine." Sakura felt relief but became tense.

"Am I just bait for him?" Sakura's eyes narrowed at his answer. Itachi smirked and loosened his grip a little. He bent his head and his lips brushed her ear.

"If I wanted to kill him, I would have done that by now. You forget your place." Itachi calmly reminded her. Sakura's eyes widened in realization. He still just wanted Naruto. Just for the Kyuubi.

"You want Naruto." She felt his dark bangs brush her cheeks. He let out a small chuckle, but she didn't think this was funny at all.

"No, Kunochi. I want the Kyuubi." He whispered in her ear softly. 'And after he is done with the Kyuubi, I will be useless again. I am always useless. He only needs me for the ninetailed fox.'

"And if I don't want to be bait for him?" His grip became tighter. She winced at the pain. She felt him smirk against her ear.

"Remember the deal, Kunochi? You would give anything for us to leave the village alone?" Itachi gave a small chuckle again. The chuckle he gave her sent shivers down her spine as she felt her fear of him grow.

"I thought I already have made that deal. I would be the Akatsuki medic, remember?" She quietly stated.

"Yes, but I can make you be whatever I want you to be." She let out a growl as he answered her. He let go and walked to the door, without turning around to look at her as he opened the door and stepped into the hallway before closing it. She sighed and stood up to sit on the bed.

* * *

She layed down and stared at the ceiling. "Of course, I'm back to square one." She soon let sleep overcome her as she layed her head down on the pillow.

She woke up with a jolt. She lifted her hand up to her face and felt tears. 'I knew I had another nightmare.' She layed back down and stared out of the window.

She saw rain drops dripping off the roof and she narrowed her eyes. 'I feel like crying. Hell, I bet I have been crying all night.' She heard the door open and she didn't even bother to turn around.

"You're awake." 'Oh really? Did you just now notice?' She didn't respond. She just dully gazed out the window.

"Kunochi, it's time for dinner." Her eyes widened slightly. 'So I slept during the day instead of the night.' She heard footsteps approach the bed and then saw a shadow block her view of the outside.

Her eyes traveled to his eyes. They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity. She couldn't help but admit that he was handsome. 'WHAT!?' Inner Sakura screamed at her out of surprise. She mentally sighed. 'He is. I can't deny it.'

She finally broke the eye contact by turning around to stare at the wall. She sighed quietly before feeling a hand on her shoulder. The heat from the hand caused her to be surprised again, on how he was so warm for a cold blooded killer.

"You should eat." Itachi gently lifted her up by the arm. She looked at him with confusion in her eyes. 'Why is he being so gentle and caring?' She mentally shook her head. 'For the last time, he can't be gentle or caring! He is a S-criminal!'

He let go of her arm and smirked. 'There is that smirk! I want to wipe that smirk off his face so badly right now!' She ignored him and layed back down. She didn't feel very hungry anyway.

She stared at the ceiling, trying not to look at him. He soon bent down and had his face an inch from hers again. 'What does he want…?' She couldn't help but think she wished he would kiss her.

'WHAT! DID I JUST HEAR WHAT I THINK I JUST HEARD?!' Inner Sakura's mouth dropped wide open. 'Well…' She mentally slapped herself. 'How can I think like that? I would be betraying my village and Sasuke!'

She calmed herself and closed her eyes. Sakura could feel his hot breath on her face. "You really should eat, Kunochi." He finally spoke. 'MY NAME IS SAKURA!'

"My name isn't Kunochi. It's Sakura. You wouldn't want me to just call you Akatsuki or –" She stopped as she felt his mouth against hers. She was fighting so hard to resist returning the kiss, but finally gave in. She felt him smirk against her lips.

She broke the kiss and stared at him in confusion. He just stood up and walked away to the door. "W-Why?" She asked him, with a puzzled look on her face. He disappeared and she felt his chakra signature behind her.

"I just wanted to see what my bait tasted like, Cherry Blossom." He whispered in her ear. She blushed slightly and turned around to see he wasn't there anymore. She heard the door close and was left in the room with questions unanswered. She tried to answer them, but sadly, she failed.

* * *

"Hold on, Tsunade!" Ino screamed as she tried to heal the Hokage from her life threatening wounds from the invasion. Tsunade's eyes were starting to dull as she forced to keep her eyes open. Ino tried hard to keep her alive as she poured her healing chakra into her stomach.

"T-That's enough, Ino. You can't save me. Y-You have to p-promise me one thing…" Tsunade coughed up blood as she spoke softly. Ino nodded her head furiously as she tried to keep her Hokage awake. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she quickly looked up to see Naruto. He had tears in his eyes and was clutching his heart with the other hand.

"Ah..Naruto. I want to speak w-with you…" Tsunade paused as she watched her Shinobi. "Naruto…you will be….the 6th Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village." Tsunade coughed up even more blood while Ino tried even harder to stop the bleeding from her stomach. She stopped almost all the bleeding when she started to speak again.

Naruto stood silently and finally gave a small smile at his dying Hokage. "One more thing, Naruto…." He let go of Ino's shoulder and bent down near Tsunade. He could hear Ino crying harder as she finally stopped the bleeding. "Bring Sakura back… and tell her that she was the best apprentice I ever had…" Naruto nodded and clutched his heart as he watched Tsunade breathe her last breath.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ino screamed as she pushed more chakra into Tsunade. Tsunade's eyes closed and her chest stopped lifting and falling. "Tsunade…" Ino lifted her hands to see Tsunade's blood on her hands. She cried even harder and Naruto silently stared at Tsunade's now pale body.

"I shall kill him for doing this to you, Tsunade. I promise as the 6th Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village."

* * *

_**Ok I know I just put the other chapter up yesterday. I just didn't want to stop while I had some inspiration for this chapter! The other chapters might come either faster or a little bit slower, but I hope you are enjoying this. Hehe. I put a cliffhanger in there!**_

_**Yes…I'm sorry Tsunade died…She is one of my favorite characters too, so don't hurt me having her killed! At least, we had some Itachi and Sakura moments. (Finally!)**_

_**Please review! **_

_**SharinganAnbuSakura**_


	8. Chapter 8: Confusion

_**The Fight for Love**_

_**An ItaSaku Story by SharinganAnbuSakura**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews! I can see a lot of reviewers were happy to see Naruto achieve his dream even though Tsunade died. I would just like to say good job Naruto!**_

_**Now…onto chapter 8!!!!!**_

* * *

_**  
**_

**Chapter 8: Confusion**

Sakura quietly layed awake as she watched the weather outside change from sunny to dark and rainy. She sighed out of annoyance and couldn't help asking herself why Itachi had kissed her. More importantly, why had she returned the kiss? Was she lying when she said she loved Sasuke?

'I love Sasuke, don't I?' She kept asking herself and she was beginning to feel even more confusion. 'What will happen if Itachi kisses me again? Or worse… goes further…?' She shuddered at the last thought. 'If he tries to go any further, I'll kick his Uchiha ass! Inner Sakura yelled.'

She suddenly heard footsteps and she turned over quietly. As the footsteps began to come closer, she closed her eyes and hoped that whoever came in would think she was asleep. The door opened and closed almost soundlessly. 'Who came in!? Why are they in here? If they even try anything to me…'

"I know you're not asleep." A deep soft voice spoke quietly. She opened her eyes and sat up to see Itachi by the door. She narrowed her eyes at the sight of the elder Uchiha.

"Why are you here?" She asked suspiciously as she stared into Itachi's crimson eyes. As soon as she stared into his eyes, she felt lost and she couldn't help thinking on how beautiful the crimson orbs were. She finally snapped out of it and waited for an answer.

"It's time for breakfast, Cherry Blossom." Itachi smirked. She glared at him dangerously and chose to ignore him. She layed down and stared at the ceiling blankly. _Why do I have to be the damn hostage of the Akatsuki? _**You're the medic now, not a hostage. **_It feels like the same thing! _

She noticed his chakra signature disappear in an instant and there was silence. She closed her eyes and listened carefully. She heard nothing, which ticked her off enough for her to gather the little chakra she had in her hands. She turned around and punched the wall, which crumbled away.

She stood up and opened her eyes carefully. Kisame was in the next room, slightly startled that she had broken the wall. "Damn it, Kunoichi. Why'd you have to do that?" She stuck her tongue out of him, before gathering more chakra and smashing the window. She heard Kisame unsheathe his sword and figured she should get out of there fast.

"Where is Sasuke-kun…?" She muttered as she jumped out of the window. She forgot that she was on the second floor and lost her footing as she landed. Sakura carefully balanced herself before creating nineteen clones of herself. "This had better work…" She quietly whispered to herself.

Sakura had five clones enter the building to find her weapons and her weapon holsters. The rest of the clones and her scattered in different directions into the dark forest surrounding the stone-like building. She heard Kisame jump down run, but she was too far away to hear what clone he was going to go after. _Where is Itachi?! _

She finally reached a small river and jumped over it skillfully. "Water Style: Water Wall Jutsu!" She performed hand seals and she called out the jutsu. The water of the river rose up and stayed in position.

She then turned back to the forest and ran again. _Almost no chakra left. I can't hold up that Water Wall Jutsu much longer. _**I would be more worried about where Itachi is… **_Oh shit, where is he!?_

She masked the remaining of her chakra. She started to wonder what was happening to the rest of her clones. _I bet Kisame is pissed right now. _**Serves him right for draining our chakra away! Let the shark man suffer. **

She kept running and never stopped until she was far away from the hideout. She was breathing heavily and she sat against a tree. _Sasuke-kun better hurry or else I won't last much longer. I need sleep, but I need to hide…_

Her gaze began to drift around her, looking for her own little hideout. She finally noticed that there was a hole in a small rocky hill across from her. It took her a while to find it because it was surrounded by bushes and tree branches. _PERFECT! _**HURRY UP! **

She struggled to stand up, and carefully walked over to the cave. She crawled inside the small hole and layed sprawled out on the cold floor. _I don't care if this is cold, as long as Itachi and Kisame don't find me! _She soon found herself drifting into unconsciousness from the lack of resting. She closed her eyes and quietly drifted to sleep.

* * *

_Sakura moved somewhere else. But, she has stopped and God only knows where. _Sasuke had no idea how close he was to the forest she was in. "Where is Sakura…" He whispered quietly. He began to feel her chakra signature faintly as he moved towards the forest. _She must be in there. _

"Hold on, Sakura. I'm coming."

Kisame growled as he realized he was fooled. He was so sure that the Sakura he was following was the real one, but it was a damn Shadow Clone. He heard a crash and rushed towards the direction he heard it come from. He approached a wall of water. _Water Wall Jutsu… She came this way. Where is that damn Uchiha? _

He lost her trail and he was getting sick of cat and mouse games. _Why can't I kill that Kunoichi? She is becoming a problem and yet Itachi insists that she be made the medic. _Kisame sighed and jumped through the wall of water. "She doesn't even have enough chakra to make a good Water Wall…"

* * *

Sakura jade eyes fluttered open slowly. She could felt something cold on her wrist and she lifted her wrist up, but was unable to. Something was restraining her wrist and she opened her eyes fully to see what was going on. She was in chakra infused shackles.

"Damn it… It must be a nightmare." She muttered sleepily. She heard a small dark chuckle. _Please don't let it be him… _She looked up to see Itachi across from her in the small cave. "But… how?" She asked, resisting the urge to cry.

"You underestimate me. This is your punishment. We will stay in here together until I am convinced that you are ready to cooperate as the Akatsuki medic and that you will not run away anymore." Itachi coolly answered. Sakura glared at him as her eyes began to glisten with tears.

"I refuse to be the medic. I will guarantee that I will try to run away every time I get the chance." She snarled at him as tears began to flow down her cheeks. Itachi gazed at her curiously.

"Such honesty. Why didn't you lie to me?" Itachi asked, as he rubbed his eyes some. Sakura noticed this and the medic in her was resisting the urge to offer him a new deal for healing his eyes.

"Why should I lie when I know that you will know the truth? It would be pointless to lie." She stated through small sobs. She finally stopped crying and stared at him darkly. "I am not going to attempt something that is so pointless. _**You **_underestimate me."

Itachi stood up and walked towards her. She didn't try to hide from him, as he crouched down near her. He then gently pushed her head down and brushed her hair away from the back of her neck. "I knew my brother would try something like this… Very foolish." He formed hand signs and placed a hand on her neck.

She felt a sharp pain in her neck and whimpered quietly. "He won't be finding you anytime soon." She lifted her head up and was met with his lips on hers. Her eyes widened slightly in shock as he kissed her. _Why!? Why must he do this to me… _

He broke the kiss, seeing she was refusing to return it. _She'll come around to me soon. She'll have to if my foolish brother doesn't find her. Not to mention, that the Kyuubi will come to find her eventually._

* * *

"What!?" Sasuke yelled out as soon as he noticed Sakura's chakra signature fade away. "Damn it!" Sasuke snarled as he thought over his options. _1. Itachi has found Sakura and canceled the tracking jutsu. 2. She has died!_

"Why did she have to be in this? She doesn't deserve this. This is all Itachi's fault and I will see to his death. Sakura, you better not die because if you do, I will never forgive you or myself!" He murmured quietly as he began his search again.

* * *

_**Yep, looks like Itachi wants Sakura and Naruto? That's awkward… but not really. It's funny watching Sasuke caring so much about Sakura. Even though I think, it is mostly fueled by getting poor Sakura away from Itachi… Eh, sorry about not having Naruto or Konoha in this chapter.**_

_**Sorry this chapter took so long to update. I just wanted to take a break and start Recovering Lost Memories. I hope all the reviewers and readers would check that out sometime if they could. It was on my mind for a while and I just wanted to put it on here. **_

_**I would like to thank all the reviewers and readers for reading and reviewing this story so far. I would like to thank the Staring.out.my.flooded.window for correcting me on spelling Kunoichi. I did not notice it and just glad that the reviewer told me. **_

_**Please review! Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**SharinganAnbuSakura **_


	9. Chapter 9: I Choose

_**The Fight For Love**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews so far! Since this is an ItaSaku story… there will ItaSaku goodness in this chapter! (FINALLY!!!!!) Sorry it took so long, but now we finally get to have it.**_

_**Ahh! Not to many chapters left for this story and I am thinking about a sequel. But, I would want you guys to tell me whether ya want one or not. I have no idea how many more chapters there are but at least there will probably be a sequel.**_

_**Oh, this will be a longer chapter since I have gotten a lot of inspiration right now and I want to write. I don't know if this chapter will be considered a tear jerker or not, but you guys can decide for yourself. Enjoy the chapter! **_

_**Since I have forgotten the disclaimer for who knows how long… DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! –Sobs-**_

_**Now… onto the story!**_

* * *

**Chapter 9: I Choose… **

"How can this be? I sensed her just a few minutes ago…" Sasuke frowned at the situation. _Itachi HAS to be with her either way. Oh for Kami's sake, why does this always happen? _(A/N: Sasuke worried/panicking? Sorry for that little OOCness…)

"Itachi… if you do anything to hurt Sakura, I swear I'll kill you on sight…" Sasuke swore to himself. He cursed as he realized he was lost in the forest. _Damn it! What else can go wrong?! _

He felt something wet hit his clenched hands. He looked up and realized it was beginning to rain. He scowled and sat on the ground. _This is just great… It's raining AND Sakura is kidnapped by Itachi. What else- _**DON'T SAY IT AGAIN!**

_What the hell? Who are you? _**I'm your conscience… **Sasuke ignored his conscience as he looked up to the now storming sky. "Brilliant…"

* * *

Sakura glared at Itachi through glistening eyes as he backed away from her. "What do you want with me, Itachi? I have no purpose besides medical skills to you. So, why should you even keep me alive?" Itachi merely ignored her and sat against the other side of the cave. 

"All you care about is power. All you need me for is my medical ability for your greatest weapon, the Sharingan, which is draining your ability to see. Thus after I am done with healing you eyes…" Her voice trailed off at her thoughts. _He'll kill us… _**You're the Akatsuki medic, remember? **_Yes, but that is only to Itachi right? _**NO! To everyone…right? Inner Sakura nervously asked. **_…_

"You think I will dispose of you as a broken tool, correct?" Itachi emotionlessly commented. Her pink bangs hid her eyes as they hung down in front of her face. _Am I some medical whore to him? _**Sakura-chan, why do you care? He hurt Sasuke, the man you love and has ruined your life too. **Sakura could feel the tears streaming down her face as she silently wept.

_I-I… actually almost believed Itachi had feelings for me that one night he brushed the tears out off my cheeks. I-I actually… I can't believe this… _**Sakura-chan, come on. Sasuke is coming to save us, right? **_Oh, when would that be… _

"Of course… You treat everything like it's a tool. Once you're through with me, what else would you do?" Sakura choked out through more sobs. She heard footsteps coming near her. She didn't raise her head as she heard the footsteps come closer.

_Maybe this is the end? _**You still haven't healed his eyes. **_He could always get Tsunade-sama to somehow heal his eyes… _The footsteps stopped in front of her. She felt the shackles around her wrists loosen and drop. She finally looked up to meet crimson eyes, staring at her. "I-Itachi…?"

He sat down next to her and stared at the cave wall. _W-Why did he do that… I could use my chakra… but I feel unable to. _Sakura stared at him in confusion until he finally turned towards her. He brushed the stray, tear soaked bangs out of her face and stared at her. _Does he care? I mean, can he even care about me? A pink haired Kunoichi with no special abilities except my medical skills and abnormal strength?_

Sakura closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall to stare at the ceiling of the cave. _Do I even love him? Can I say I can? What about Sasuke? Will Sasuke think I betrayed him? What about Naruto and Konoha? Can… I really love the man who killed my dearly beloved's family… his own family and the man who is out to extract the demon from my loyal teammate and best friend?_

_I-I… _**Sakura-chan, I would think about it. **_But… I just… _Sakura sighed and could hear the rain begin to pour against the cave roof. It was the only sound heard besides a dripping sound coming from the entrance of the cave. It was beginning to get more peaceful as she sat and thought of her decisions. _Whatever my decision will be… I will always love Sasuke-kun. I will always be loyal to Naruto and Konoha. I will always make my friends proud to say I will always be there friend. I will always make my parents proud to say I was their daughter… I will always… protect my village… Konoha._

* * *

"Naruto-k-kun. I know that Tsunade has died and Sakura is still missing. I know that you want revenge on all the ninja who invaded and the one who k-killed Tsunade… But y-you must f-focus on the village. You're a-are the Hokage now…" Hinata quietly said, reminding the young man of what he must do. 

Naruto sighed and looked to his wife. She was right and yet he wanted to solve all these problems. "But… We need Sakura-chan back. She helped so much, and so many have died from the invasion and yet there are still so many yet to be treated properly. It was all his fault. He caused this all to happen from the start…"

"It all leads up to Itachi and Orochimaru. Not to mention that stupid teme who Sakura has sought out to save and bring back. It all started with Itachi, Orochimaru, and Sasuke. They are the reason we have such a big mess and Sakura is gone." Naruto could feel tears in his eyes.

"N-Naruto-k-kun… Please j-just make the right c-choice. I don't want you t-to get hurt." Hinata softly said to the sixth Hokage. He nodded and stared into her eyes. She could see all the pain and despair in his blue cerulean eyes.

"Hinata-chan, I promise to never put this village or myself in danger. All I wish for is for Sakura-chan to come back along with that teme. I'm sending an ANBU squad after her and I will also be in this squad. I want you to watch over the village while I'm gone." Naruto stood up and walked towards Hinata. He lightly embraced her and felt tears coming back, but with new determination as well.

"I want Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, and Kakashi in here as soon as possible. Can you please send for them?" Hinata nodded and pulled back after placing a small kiss on Naruto's cheek. She then exited the office and went to retrieve the named nin.

_Sakura-chan, what have you gotten yourself into? Where are you? And does that teme know what has been happening all this time? _A knock was heard and he called for them to come in. He was met with all the ninja he asked for. He gave a weak smile and gestured them to come near his desk.

"As we all know, Sakura-ch…"Naruto paused and felt more tears begin to threaten to fall. "As we all know, Sakura Haruno has been captured by Uchiha Itachi. I want all of you to meet me at the gates this afternoon. We will be leaving to search for Sakura."

Ino's eyes lit up with hope, while Kakashi gave small smiles. Shikamaru sighed as Neji gave a small smirk, which made Naruto smile to all of them. "I intend to bring Sakura-chan back."

"Naruto, we will bring our ANBU gear, correct?" Neji calmly asked. Naruto nodded. Naruto looked over his team, as he couldn't help feeling small excitement and satisfaction. _We're bringing you back, Sakura-chan. Whether Itachi likes it or not, I will not have you in a situation with no friends or hope._

* * *

_I can't do this… I can't be with Itachi. No matter how much he might care for me, I know it will never be that way. _Sakura opened her eyes felt more confidence and Itachi seemed to notice. 

_What is she thinking? _Sakura looked over to him and then he saw pain in her emerald eyes. _What is this feeling I have? I can't possibly care for her can I? _

_All I can feel is pain now every time I look at Itachi. He is different when other people around but when it's just him and me… He is actually caring? _**Sakura-chan, choose the one you want to be with. Which one is really better for you? Who will protect and take care of you? **_I…_

Sakura seemed to be fighting with herself over something. Itachi couldn't possibly understand what was going through her mind. All he knew, it was causing her pain and confusion by the look on her face. _How did this kunoichi manage to actually make me feel again? How is this possible?_

There was a small rumbling sound outside. Itachi looked up while Sakura was still lost in her thoughts. _Choose… _Suddenly, a loud crack was heard and Itachi stood up. He removed her shackles and picked her up bridal style in his arms. She was still lost in her thoughts as they exited the cave quickly.

The cave collapsed where they had been earlier. _What the hell is going on here? _Itachi thought to himself. Then sensed two chakra signatures close by the remains of the cave. He waited until he could see clearly through all the dust that came from the cave collapsing. He then noticed his little brother and his partner.

"Where are they, Shark Man?" Itachi heard Sasuke yell at his partner, Kisame. He could see Kisame smirking and holding his Samehada. Apparently, Sasuke and Kisame were too much into their fight to notice Itachi and Sakura.

"If I knew were they were, why would I be here talking to a weakling like you?" Kisame retorted, ignoring the name Sasuke called him. Itachi looked down at Sakura and noticed she was staring off into nothing. _Why won't she realize that my brother is here? Is what she thinking about, that important? _

_I choose… _**Sakura-chan, wake up! Look where you are right now! **Sakura followed Inner Sakura's directions and noticed she wasn't in the cave. She looked up to see Itachi gazing at something else entirely. Sakura followed where he was staring and noticed Sasuke and Kisame fighting.

She was going to open her mouth to yell to them, but felt unable to yet again. _Why can't I yell? WHY? _**Make the decision now! **_But… It's so hard! _Sakura looked back to Itachi and noticed he was now staring at her as if expecting something. _What does he want me to do? _

"Itachi… what is it?" He blinked and gazed back at the fight. She gazed back at the fight also to see Sasuke and Kisame finally notice them. _Wait, does he want me to go to Sasuke? Does he really want that? _"Itachi… please tell me what you want me to do." She whispered so only he could hear.

"Itachi, let Sakura go!" Sasuke demanded. Itachi made no move to do so. _Who will I choose? Does Itachi want me to be happy or… does he want to get rid of me? Did he only take me for the Kyuubi and to piss off Sasuke? _**Wait… you didn't call Sasuke, Sasuke-kun… **

_Sasuke has betrayed the village and me. Itachi has betrayed his clan and the village. They are the same… _**How are you so sure, Sakura-chan? Haven't you noticed the difference between Sasuke and Itachi yet? **_What would that be…?_

Itachi noticed Sakura back into her own little world again. _Why doesn't she just ask to go back to Sasuke? I can easily get the Kyuubi now, which means I have no need of her. _Itachi set Sakura down and she hadn't noticed. "Sakura!" Sakura didn't respond to Sasuke calling to her. "Sakura! Come here!" No response.

_Why won't she answer me? Why won't she look at me? What is she doing!? _Sasuke looked back to Itachi and felt his blood begin to boil again. "What did you do to her!?" Sasuke glared with hate at his old brother.

"Absolutely nothing…" Itachi answered quietly. Itachi looked at kunoichi, who was just staring off into nothing again. _Why won't she run to Sasuke as I thought she would? She wants to go to him, so why doesn't she? _

_I can't decide! It's too hard… Itachi is caring and so is Sasuke. _**Sasuke is not caring! He only wants to revive his clan and be done with you! **_… _**Sakura, we're going to have to teach Sasuke that we are someone who wants love and companionship. We can't just let him order us to do whatever he pleases. Do you want a happy family? **

_Y-yes… _**Do you want to be happy? **_Yes… _**Who do you honestly think will love you more? Itachi or Sasuke? **_Neither… _**Exactly. All they want is power. All they want is lust and to finally achieve their goals. **_I know… _**So, why are we putting up with any of this? Well?**

_… _**Sakura let me take over. I'll get us out of this situation. **_Are you sure? _**Yes! **_Okay… Make sure they don't kill us. Or each other… _

Sakura stood up and brushed off the dirt on her. The three men were gazing at her in confusion. _What is she doing!? _The two Uchiha brothers thought. Sakura turned to both of the brothers. She glared at Itachi and Sasuke before gathering chakra in her hands.

_What the hell does she think she is doing? Is she trying to get herself killed by Itachi and Kisame? _Sasuke could only stare at Sakura. He remained still as he gazed at her in question.

Itachi sensed she was gathering chakra in her hands. _Why doesn't she go to Sasuke? Does she plan on fighting Kisame or me?_ Sakura took a few steps away from the three men. She was still glaring at them as she raised her hands.

_Good luck, Inner. You'll need it. _**Don't worry, just watch the show. **She placed her chakra infused hands on her hands and closed her eyes. "Inner Release." She whispered before falling silent. There was a blinding flash and the ground shook violently.

* * *

"Sakura, what the hell do you think you're doing!?" Sasuke yelled at her, as he had to close his eyes from the brightness. The brightness finally faded to show Sakura standing with her head down. "Sakura…?" She looked up and smirked. The men were staring at her in shock. 

Inner Sakura was written over her forehead and her eyes were completely white. She looked more aggressive and older. "Sorry… But she isn't here at the moment." The voice sounded exactly like hers except with more hatred. Sasuke looked over to Itachi and was surprised to see him with a shocked expression.

"Where is the kunoichi?" Itachi overcame his recent shocked expression with his regular calm, poker face. Inner Sakura turned her head towards him and had an evil smirk on her features.

"The kunoichi has a name. However, the _kunoichi _is gone for a while. She'll be back later after I deal with our current situation here. Oh, and Itachi-_san, _why would you even care?" Inner spoke harshly to him and turned to Sasuke. "That goes for you also, you stupid revenge obsessed baka." Sasuke let out a small shocked gasp at her insult.

"Who are you…?" He coldly replied, regaining his usual cold attitude. Inner Sakura ignored him and pointed to her forehead. _What the… Inner Sakura? WHAT? _

"Now, if you power-bent bastards don't mind, I'll be leaving." Inner Sakura performed hand seals and stopped before she formed the last one. "You might want to say good-bye; because this is the last time you will see us." She smirked at their reactions.

_No! _Both the brothers of the Uchiha clan screamed in their mind. Itachi disappeared and grabbed her from behind as she began the last seal. "Where do you think you're going?" He whispered softly in her ear.

"Anywhere, but-" She suddenly got a mind splitting headache. **What's going on!? Inner Sakura yelled. **_Why is Itachi stopping us?! Why are you stopping? _Inner Sakura let out a faint scream as she performed the last seal.

Itachi grabbed her hand and they both disappeared into a puff of smoke. Sasuke and Kisame were standing in shock with more thoughts crossing their minds. _Where did she go!? _Sasuke felt hatred and jealously that he didn't stop her, but his brother went wherever she went. _Why didn't I think of grabbing onto her? Why didn't I make a move to save her? Do I really love her…?_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_No. She only gets in the way. Forget her; she is only a former teammate. Now, she is just something blocking my way to kill Itachi. Haruno Sakura, you are nothing more now than a tool to reach Itachi._

* * *

**How did he manage to grab us and teleport where we were going? How? **_Do you want me to take back control again? _**Not quiet yet. **_Inner, just let me because you'll probably say something that will get us killed. _**Whatever… **

Inner Sakura and Itachi had appeared in a distant forest. A long ways away from Konoha or where Sasuke and Kisame were. They were in the forests north of Konoha and northeast of the country of the Village Hidden in the Waterfalls. Inner Sakura was on the ground looking at the sky, while Itachi was somewhere else in the forest.

Inner Sakura stood up and gathered chakra in her hands again. She placed them on her head and quietly whispered, "Inner Return." Sakura returned and fell on the ground. "Heh… No matter how little time I let Inner Sakura out… I end up using too much chakra…" She softly whispered as she layed sprawled out on the ground. She was fighting to stay awake. _I refuse to fall asleep with Itachi here with me. _

Sakura struggled to stand up and finally managed to support herself against a tree. She looked around and saw Itachi wasn't around. Sakura closed her eyes and tried to sense his chakra signature, but couldn't sense him. She finally regained her full ability to walk without support, and started to walk deeper into the forest.

"Where is that power-bent bastard? Why didn't he land by me? Did he really travel with me…?" She whispered, as she continued to walk slowly. She began to hear waves as she reached the edge of the forest. She looked down and saw the ocean with the sandy shores. She carefully walked forward until she was on a cliff above the shores.

The crashing waves were peaceful as she gazed out into the ocean. _I could get used to this… _She sat down and heard a crack. Her eyes widened as the cliff began to crumble away. "What the hell!?" She gave a startled scream out as she quickly stood up and jumped back. The farthest out part of the cliff where she was sitting, crumbled away and fell onto the sandy shores. _That was close…_

She sighed out of annoyance and closed her eyes. She turned around and ran into a solid object. _Ugh… I ran into a tree? _She thought as she fell and landed on her back. She looked up and noticed a dark figure. "What…" She quietly asked, before her voice trailed away and her eyes widened.

"Itachi?" She stood up and rubbed her back as she looked up at the elder Uchiha. "How did you manage to come here with me?" Itachi didn't answer, but just stood there and stared at her intensely. She felt a new feeling in her stomach and it felt different from the feeling she had around Sasuke. _What is Itachi making me feeling? How can Uchiha Itachi make me feel this way? _

She felt her eyes glisten with tears as she looked at him in confusion. "Why did you follow me, Itachi? Why!?" She closed her eyes as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Why didn't you just let me leave, so you could go get the Kyuubi? Why didn't you just go after the Kyuubi in the first place?" _Why can't I stop crying? Why won't he answer any of my questions?_

"Why didn't you just go after Naruto…? Why did you kill your clan and torture Sasuke? Why are you torturing me?!" Sakura screamed at him as she began to sob even harder. She didn't understand anything anymore. _Why can't I just… die and get this over with? Why don't I just let Inner take over and let it stay that way until we die? Why must I go through this? _

_Why don't I just die… It would help everyone. Especially Sasuke. He has always said I was a weakling and I believe him now. I am a weakling, as a ninja and a human. _**Sakura-chan, just let me take over. It will keep the pain at bay for now. You can cry your heart out without anyone seeing it. I could just take over for the rest of our lives! **_But, what if I ever want back? Won't I die from the loss of so much chakra? _

**Y-Yes… if you decided to come back, you would most likely die. There would be no way for you to live if you came back after I stayed in control for at least a month. **_I am willing to give that up. _**Think about what you're getting yourself into! You would never be able to talk to Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Ino, Sai, or any of them! You wouldn't be able to do anything! Are you really willing to give that up?**

_…Yes… _**Please think about it. Don't do it! I mean, wouldn't you really miss anyone? **_Only Tsunade, Kakashi, Ino, or Naruto… _**That's four people that care about you! Can't you at least give them one more chance? **_Fine…_

Sakura finally broke away from her thoughts as she felt two arms embrace her. She felt shocked as Itachi actually embraced her. "I-Itachi?" She felt even more tears begin to descend down her cheeks as she fought harder not to cry. She let her face fall into his chest and began to cry even more. "Itachi… why me? Why you? Why… this?" His embrace became tighter and she cried more.

Her tears slid down his cloak and dropped onto the ground. "Calm down, Sakura." He simply said, causing her to look up into his crimson eyes. His face was an inch away from hers, as she felt his hot breath on her face. She wrapped her arms around his waist and set the side of her head against his chest again.

"Itachi… I…" She could feel herself drifting into unconsciousness. "Choose…" She was already half asleep with her eyes closed. She finally fell asleep after mentioning something that shocked and surprised him. "You."

* * *

_**Go Sakura and Itachi! I hope ya guys enjoyed this chapter because… the next chapter will be the last one before I think of making a sequel! (Most likely, I will choose to make a sequel though.) **_

_**Yeah, I think Sasuke was being a jerk… As always… . No offence to Sasuke fans and all but yes, he is being an idiot. Besides, this is an ITASAKU story. I hope everyone did enjoy the ItaSaku moment there though. Geez, that took a while to think about. **_

_**I did like writing this chapter and I can't wait to finish this story. I just kinda wanna write some other stories, since I don't know how long I have had to write this one. However, I hope everyone forward to the last chapter and sequel. **_

_**I will also on the last chapter include everyone who reviewed on this story! So, if ya wanna be on it, you might wanna review. **_

_**Please review, and look forward to the last chapter! **_

_**SharinganAnbuSakura**_


	10. Chapter 10:Fight For Her Love

_**The Fight For Love**_

_**This is the FINAL CHAPTER for this story! There shall be a sequel!!! I will provide more information on the sequel after I finish this chapter and get back from vacation on my profile. **_

_**I'm glad for all the reviews I have received on this story! This was my first fanfic story and I am planning on making much more. **_

_**So, I am glad everyone liked the nice little ending of last chapter with Itachi and Sakura. That made me very happy! Now, without further delay... **_

_**THE FINAL CHAPTER OF **__**THE FIGHT FOR LOVE**_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Fight for Her Love**

Kisame glared at the younger Uchiha before walking away towards the hideout. _Great, Itachi. Leave me with this weakling while you chase your little bait. _Kisame sighed as he finally reached the base and looked at the hole in the wall. "I'm not fixing that…" He muttered after he walked into living room and shut the door behind him.

"Hi Fish Face. Where's Itachi-san, yeah?" Deidara smirked as Kisame set Samehada against the wall before fell onto the couch. Kisame shot him a death glare before sighing and closing his eyes. "Fish Face, where is the Cherry Blossom?" Kisame grumbled something that was inaudible.

"Kisame-san, would you please inform us on the whereabouts of Itachi-san and Sakura-san?" Sasori asked without looking up from painting his puppet in front of the fire. There was no response and he sighed. "Kisame-san!" Still no response. "Deidara-san, please wake him up."

Deidara smiled mischievously at Sasori's orders and walked over to the sleeping Kisame. He bent down near Kisame's ear and whispered something that Sasori couldn't hear. Sasori sighed as he watched Deidara. _Only Kami knows what he's telling Kisame-san. _Suddenly, Kisame jolted up and glared at Deidara.

"NO! I AM NOT DREAMING ABOUT PRETTY RAINBOWFISH, YOU BAKA!" Kisame punched Deidara into the wall, while Sasori smirked. Deidara's body slid down the wall as he wiped blood from the corner of his mouth. He tried to hold in a laugh, but failed horribly as he started laughing loudly. Kisame shot him a death glare.

"Aww… Is Kisame-san mad because I woke him up from his nice dream,yeah?" Sasori shot Deidara a warning glance, which he noticed and immediately became quiet as Kisame walked over to him.

"YOU DREAM ABOUT PRETTY RAINBOWFISH AND BIRDIES, BUT I ONLY DREAM OF _DEAD _STUFF LIKE THAT!" Kisame yelled at him before picking him up by his hair. Deidara narrowed his eyes and Kisame dropped him on the floor.

"Wait… you still dream of that stuff though! It's just dead…yeah." Kisame shot him one last death glare before going back to the couch and sitting down. Deidara stood up and went back to his chair before smirking at the thought of Kisame dreaming of pretty rainbowfish.

"Will you tell us now about where Itachi-san and Sakura-san are?" Sasori asked calmly while Kisame narrowed his eyes at Deidara's smirk. Kisame began explaining everything that happened after Sakura had escaped for the second time until she disappeared with Itachi.

"So… Sakura-san unleashed something demonic in your opinion?" Sasori questioned the shark-like man. Kisame nodded and Deidara held in a laugh at the thought of Sakura with demonic powers. _She's too weak to have demonic powers isn't she? I mean I heard about the fight at Konoha and Kisame telling me she wasn't that strong… _

"It was creepy. It was a whole different version of the kunoichi. The whole ground shook!" Deidara laughed at that. _He's going insane from having no sake! I knew he wouldn't last long without his precious sake._

"So, you have no idea where Itachi-san and Sakura-san went?" Sasori eyes narrowed at the thought of them lost somewhere. _Hmm… either Itachi-san doesn't want to let the bait for the Kyuubi to get away or… _Sasori blinked and pushed the thought away. _Itachi-san actually in love with someone… is impossible… _

"Nope, but you should have seen his brother's reaction! It was priceless. He was shocked and pissed off. I got away from him before I could see what he would do." Kisame shrugged and yawned, showing his teeth. _I still hate those teeth! _Deidara's gaze drifted away from Kisame's teeth as he shuddered at the thought.

"It sounds like Sakura-san has two men after her…" Sasori concluded while he returned to his painting. Deidara and Kisame both looked at him in confusion. "Look at this situation as…" He stopped and smirked as he looked at his confused fellow members. "They are fighting for her love."

* * *

Sakura's eyes fluttered open and immediately closed at the bright light. She felt arms around her waist and she turned around to see Itachi opening his eyes. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. _I guess this is how it was meant to be. I did always say I wanted a Uchiha, but I didn't exactly know what I was getting myself into. _

"Itachi… It'll get harder from here won't it?" He nodded slowly before moving his face closer to hers. Their lips brushed softly before he kissed her, which she returned the kiss. They broke the kiss and look into each others eyes. "But, we will get through it in the end…" She remarked as she broke her gaze away from his eyes.

Apparently, she had just noticed they were in a hotel room now instead of by the beach. _Well, I guess I would rather sleep here than outside. _"Sakura, I want you to stay with me…" Sakura's gaze went back to him and her gaze softened.

"I wouldn't leave you ever, Itachi." She stated and kissed him on the cheek before closing her eyes. Itachi pulled Sakura closer to him until their bodies touched. _I love Itachi, and not Sasuke. Then why do I feel, that this is wrong and right?_

* * *

"Oh, Sasuke you have finally returned and I see you haven't gotten what you wanted." A man with silvery hair and gleaming glasses smirked while Sasuke shot him a death glare. "We've been waiting for you to return for who knows how long." Sasuke's eyes darkened while the man immediately knew to shut up. 

"Ah, Sasuke. Why have you decided to return all of a sudden?" A voice growled softly as Sasuke kneeled in front of a consuming darkness. Sasuke looked up and smirked.

"Let's just say, I require your services to gain something I have lost." Sasuke stated darkly before being completely covered in darkness.

* * *

_**YAY! This story is over! But, what's gonna happen now? Oh let's just say… there's gonna be a sequel! Now, I'm finally happy to get this story over with to start the sequel and many more fanfics! This was my very first fanfic, and I had fun writing it.**_

_**Now onto…**_

_**Listing all the nice people who reviewed!!!!**_

**Reviewers:**

'**GOTH Lolita27'**

**KillerKobra (This is my friend from real life and he has always been telling me, he just wanted to joke around so he reviewed. I know he seems mean but he is nice, he just is unfortunately against Naruto. --')**

**angel-temptations**

**tonnora**

**reader-not-a-reviewer**

**Sealson**

**Wolfgirl411**

**Slim Shady**

**Blood Blossom**

**clea everlasting**

**EnigimaticCrux**

**garaXxXhinata69**

**c.b.o.l.**

**Staring.out.my.flooded.window**

**GirlOfShadow**

**shimizu27 **

_**Thanks everyone for reviewing and adding this story to your Favorite Story and Story Alert List! This story is… Complete!!!! Oh and look forward, to…**_**Why Do You Fight For Love?** (The Sequel!)

_**SharinganAnbuSakura**_


	11. Important Author

**Important Author's Note:**

**SEQUEL IS UP!!!! SEQUEL IS UP!!!!**

Hello everyone!

THE SEQUEL IS UP!!!! **Why Do You Fight For Love? ** I hope all of you enjoyed The Fight for Love and will enjoy the sequel. :) Hopefully, i will have the chapters up fairly quickly, but i cannot guarantee that the updates will be the same length or anything like that. Please just go read the start of the sequel for now .

As for Recovering Lost Memories, that story will ahve to wait. I am having trouble finding ideas with that story, and i'm currently trying to follow one. I may have the chapter up in a week or two, but we'll have to see. Hopefully...i'll be able to make it extra long too :). That would be a great present for taking this long to update, ne?

On another note, i have decided that when I finish Recovering Lost Memories and get more into Why Do You Figh For Love, i will start drabbles and oneshots. I will not be taking any requests quite yet. Hopefully, i wont start drabbles, but i have no idea if i can do that. I may just have drabbles up so i can actually update something, or get some short ideas out.

**SharinganAnbuSakura**


End file.
